


Getting Frisky

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, Forest Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Library Sex, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Ever since Draco and Harry had returned to Hogwarts for their “Eighth Year” there was a noticeable difference in their interactions. At first, no one had really paid them any mind, thinking that the end of the war had caused them to bury the hatchet of their childhood animosities, but it didn’t take long for people to realize that they were burying something other than a hatchet, as well.---Or, nine times Harry and Draco almost die because they're too horny for their own goods.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545736
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Getting Frisky

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to francowitch for helping me come up with all the ways Draco and Harry nearly die because of their libido, and thank you to keyflight790 for your beta work and HILARIOUS comments on my doc!!
> 
> This was written for Drarropoly, and I landed on the Azka-DAMN spot! :O My prompt: "The Nine Lives of Drarry - Nine times they almost die getting frisky."

Ever since Draco and Harry had returned to Hogwarts for their "Eighth Year” there was a noticeable difference in their interactions. At first, no one had really paid them any mind, thinking that the end of the war had caused them to bury the hatchet of their childhood animosities, but it didn’t take long for people to realize that they were burying something other than a hatchet, as well.

It might not have been Harry’s smartest idea, but Draco was all too happy to fuck him anywhere and everywhere that the Boy Wonder suggested. Even if that place was the Restricted Section of the library. They were supposed to be doing research, and could easily be caught at any moment if Madame Pince decided to check in on them and see what was taking so long to look through the stacks, but Harry and Draco didn’t care. Harry had cast the Muffliato spell the moment they were out of sight of the rest of the library, the lust clear in his eyes bringing Draco’s cock to full attention. Harry, it turned out, was fully planning on getting fucked when they went to the library that day, and had prepped himself in advance.

Draco sunk his cock into Harry, making him gasp and grapple his hands against the bookcase he was facing, bent in half with his trousers and pants just barely pulled down enough to give Draco access. Draco was thankful for the spell muffling their sounds, because there was no keeping Harry silent as Draco slammed into him over and over again. 

Just as Draco could feel his orgasm building, Harry adjusted his hands on the bookcase, and a heavy tomb fell to the ground just outside the Muffliato spell’s range and began to  _ scream. _ Draco froze, staring with fear at Harry, who looked back with the same expression on his face. They scrambled with their clothes, rushing to get themselves into some semblance of presentability, and Draco had just buttoned up his trousers as Madame Pince rounded the corner of the stacks, anger in her eyes so powerful Draco fully expected her to set off in sparks.

The next time, Harry and Draco were taking care of Buckbeak for Hagrid while he was away with Madame Maxime, Draco and Buckbeak having mended their relationship. It was a precarious arrangement, but so long as Draco didn’t get too close to him, Buckbeak was happy to leave him well enough alone. Harry and Draco had been sitting in Hagrid’s armchair together, since it was practically a loveseat it was so large, when Harry’s hands started to roam. Draco laughed breathy as Harry’s hand skimmed over his cock, tracing along its hardening length.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Draco asked, glancing over at Buckbeak, who was curled up and snoring lightly just a few feet away on the hearthrug. Harry grinned wickedly at him and pressed a finger to his lips.

“Be quiet, or you might wake up Buckbeak,” Harry replied, kneeling on the ground at Draco’s feet and undoing Draco’s trousers to pull out his erection. 

The first swirl of Harry’s tongue sent Draco’s back arching. He thrust weakly towards that tight, wet heat he knew was waiting for him. Draco groaned, urging Harry on as he slid his mouth down Draco’s cock. He took his time, taking in more and more of Draco’s cock with each downward thrust until the tip was brushing the back of his throat. Draco was sweating, the scrape of Harry’s mouth against the head of his cock almost too much for him to bear. Harry ran gentle hands over Draco’s balls, making him twitch and moan. 

“Harry, fuck, I’m about to c-come,” Draco bit out. He grasped for Harry’s head as he sped up, practically choking Harry on his cock. Draco came just as he saw the large claw ready to strike, and he pulled Harry off of his cock in a flash, toppling them both over in an attempt to escape a Buckbeak who clearly thought Draco was trying to murder Harry with his dick.

Then there was the time Draco had distracted Harry just a little too close to the Whomping Willow, and the time Harry convinced Draco it was a good idea to break into the greenhouses at night for some alone time. They didn’t pay attention to just which greenhouse they were sneaking into and almost got murdered by a poisonous vine that found their activities a little too interesting. Their romantic boat ride had run afoul of the Giant Squid, something that Draco never wanted to repeat.

Draco tried to put his foot down when Harry had started rutting against him when they were flying tandem on his broom, but it had felt so good and he’d nearly run into a tree in his distraction. Rather than continuing on the broom, they’d found a nice patch of moss to continue, with Harry’s cloak draped on the ground below them to protect against grass stains. Which was all fine and well, but when you have an Acromantula the size of a wild boar breathing down your neck mid-boning, grass stains are the least of your worries.

After that, Draco insisted that they stick to the castle itself, because they clearly were having no luck on the castle grounds. 

“I’m starting to think we’re cursed,” Draco lamented one night as they wandered the halls of the castle. They had found themselves in a little-used stairwell, one they had certainly never used in all their years at Hogwarts. Harry’s mouth was busy placing strategic marks on Draco’s neck, steadily grinding against Draco. Harry pulled away from Draco, waggling his eyebrows at him in a suggestive way that left Draco sputtering with laughter.

“What, don’t you think I’m being devastatingly sexy?” Harry swept a hand up to his forehead, striking a dramatic pose.

Draco tugged at Harry’s House tie, crumpling it in his fist as he tugged him closer. “I think you’re devastating, all right. So devastating that your libido is going to get us killed one of these days.”

Harry flashed him a smile. “If I recall, a couple of those close calls were  _ your _ doing, not mine.”

Draco pulled Harry closer, their lips now barely a whisper away.

“Is that a challenge, Potter?”

“And what if it is?”

Draco arched one thin brow at him. “I’d say you’d better put your cock to use right here, right now.”

Which was a big mistake, because apparently the unknown staircase was a moving one, and they almost fell fifty meters to their deaths mid-thrust.

Tired of nearly meeting their deaths, Draco and Harry stuck to places they thought were relatively safe, and after a long night of studying, were curled up close to the warm hearth in the Eighth Year common room. All the others had long since gone to sleep, and the pair of them were snuggling drowsily, basking in the warmth of the fire. 

Harry cracked open one eye.

“You know, Draco...The floor should be relatively safe, right?”

Draco turned so that he was lying on his back, looking up at Harry.

“We’re in the common room.”

“Yeah, but it’s…” Harry looked at his watch. “Nearly half four in the morning. Do you really think anyone is going to come wandering in at half four?”

Draco squinted, calculating the risk.

“Okay, yeah,” he said, nodding his agreement. They stripped wordlessly and devolved into a tangle of limbs, gasps, moans, and sweat-slicked skin. Harry pulled Draco to his hands and knees, teasing Draco’s tight hole with first his fingers and then his tongue. Harry spread Draco’s cheeks wide, pressing in with broad swipes of his tongue that left Draco gasping, collapsed down onto his forearms for support. Harry cast a lubrication spell and with very little warning, sunk down into Draco. He bit back the loud moan that threatened to come out as he pressed into Draco over and over again, keeping himself from crying out as their thighs slapped together with every forward thrust.

Draco wrapped a hand around his erection, desperately chasing his building orgasm. He came with a whine, spilling over onto the carpet below him. Harry continued to pound into Draco, his thrusts becoming more erratic. With one final push, he came inside Draco, his hands gripping Draco’s ass hard enough to leave marks. Harry collapsed onto Draco’s back, exhausted. He pulled out, whimpering at the overwhelming sensitivity that came from his orgasm, and tugged on Draco’s exhausted limbs so that they could curl back up again.

Very nearly pulling them into the fireplace in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the event? Head over to the [Drarropoly Tumblr page](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/) to check it out!


End file.
